fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Transformers: Prime- Great War For Earth
Transformers: Prime- Great War For Earth & Cybertron, The True Power Of The 16 New Primes / Grand Rulers & Defenders Of Cybertron & The Universe. is a fan fictional story & retelling of the computer animated television series & current incarnation of Transformers; Transformers: Prime. The Autobots have a total of 16 Primes as their leaders in their battle against The Decepticons. Thist story follows Season 1, Season 2, & Season 3: Beast Hunters. Wth major additions from other Transformers television series. Plot Th Autobots & The Decepricons are locked in a colossial war for eons, their caused the destuction of their beloved homerwold, Cybertron & many other worlds, galaxies, & stars for milleniums. Now they have brought their conflict to Earth & got the human race involved in their struggle as well. The Decepticons wish to conquer this planet & spread their tyranny throught the entire universe, unless the joint combined Of The Autobots & The Humans stand in their way. Autobots Team Prime * Optimus Prime '''(Peter Cullen): Leader of the Autobots.Originally known as '''Orion Pax, Optimus Transforms into a red and blue semi-trailer truck simular to the live-action films. Optimus Prime has a mouth, like in Transformers: Cybertron, Animated and the live-action films. unlike the smooth face plate in the original series, as in the movie Optimus deploys face plate over his mouth in battle. Optimus is the strongest, biggest, and smartest of Team Prime. He is Elita One's sparkmate & The Father of Lunafire Prime. Optmius is also one of The 13 Original Primes. As told in Alex Irvine's Transformers: Exodus chapter book (which is set in the same franchise and community as Transformers: Prime), the series will explain Megatron's and Optimus' backstory. * Arcee '''(Sumalee Montano): A female Autobot that transforms into a blue motorcycle. Arcee is the smallest and most agile of the Autobot team. Acts as vice commander of the team, she had a strong bond with Cliffjumper and is gravely affected by his death. She also forms a bond with Jack Darby and even manages to convince him to continue aiding the Autobots. She has a old connection with the female Decepticon Airachnid who killed Arcee's partner Tailgate. She is the youger sister Of Elita One & Chromia. * '''Bumblebee (Will Fredle): Transforms into a muscle car similar to the live-action films, except with an engine block in the hood. As in the films, Bumblebee communicates through electronic sound effects rather than specific human languages. He is partnered with Raf Esquivel, who appears to be the only human able to understand him. He might speak in the future. * Ratchet '''(Jeffrey Combs): The Autobots' team medic, he transforms into a hybrid ambulance. His appearance and attitude is similar to his Transformers Animated character. Ratchet appears to yell "Bulkhead I needed that!" a lot, since Bulkhead breaks all of his needed items. He appears to be second in command of the Autobots, as he often leads them when Optimus isn't around, and Optimus himself opens up to Ratchet first upon the death of Megatron. Soon Ironhide gave him a EMP blaster simular to the live-action version. * '''Bulkhead (Kevin Michael Richardson): Transforms into a giant green ATV. He is partnered with Miko Nakadai and acts as her protector. He also has shown a dislike for Agent Fowler, as he considers the man to be a jerk. Like Ratchet, Bulkhead's appearance is similar to the Transformers Animated character, though his personality is slightly different. Bulkhead has a habit of breaking things (he usually breaks Ratchet's needed items), as he is very clumsy. Bulkhead left the Wreckers in order to join Optimus Prime on his journey to leave Cybertron * Smokescreen (Nolan North) An eager young Autobot recruit, all too ready to fight in the Great War. While he may talk a mile a minute and be greener than Bulkhead's paintwork, Smokescreen at least has the sense to use his wits when charging into a situation, rather than heading in firing blind. He also idolizes Optimus Prime * Jetfire (Troy Baker): The Autobots' Air Guardian, not similar to his Cybertron cartoon counterpart. He transforms into a metallic futuristic VF-1 Valkyrie. He's almost big as Optimus. He also speaks with a australian accent. Megatron told that he would have join the Decepticon but he wears the Autobot insignia with pride. Jetfire can combine with Optimus, similar to his Armada counterpart. * Jazz '(Andrew Kishino): Transforms into a gray/silver sports car simular to the live-action film. He's part of Jetfire's team. He is partnered with D.J. as his protector as they both share the same personality of being a teamplayer. He has a love of style, with a hip-hop personality Personality is simuar to his Animated and G1 counterparts and retains his "Scatman Crothers" Voice. Jazz has adopted many popular human idioms into his vocabulary, and his fascination with their music has led him to implement speakers that fire a hundred sonic booms per second into his weaponry. His primary weapon is his shielded Crescent Cannon * '''Ironhide '(Jess Harnell): The Autobots' weapons' specialist, he transforms into a black Topkick similar to his live-action self. He's perhaps the more practical of the two, and more than a little trigger happy, so he can be more willing to push the Autobot code to the limit if he thinks it will get the job done faster. His weapons include an energy rocket launcher on his left arm, a plasma rocket launcher on his right arm, gatling guns on both. He's a tough soldier on Jetfire's team during the end of the war. He has a set of differently-sized removable weapons mounted onto his arms for him in the armory such as: RPGs, Assault guns, a crossbow, pulse rifle, a partical cannon, and Ion weaponry that he brought provide artillery and install new hand held weapons for Team Prime. During in Battle he deploys a faceplate over his mouth. He even installed auto defences out side the base. As one of Optimus' oldest and closest friends, Ironhide saw the great potential within Optimus to be more than what he allowed himself to be. * 'Elita One '(Jennifer Hale): Optimus Prime's sparkmate & the mother of Lunafire Prime. Elita is The Leader of The Valkyries, a female Autobot war unit back on Cybertron during the war. She is the Elder sister of Chromia & Arcee back on Cybertron. She is very exteremly motherly towards Lunafire & would do anything to protect her from The Decepticons just like Optimus. * 'Chromia '(Grey DeLisle): a tough bot, optics always scanning for the next fight. Naturally that means sometimes she and Ironhide agree on a lot of things. This combined with the countless battles they fought together in made for a friendship that has lasted centuries. Chromia transforms into a silver motorcycle with blue stripes. She is much more in-tune with her emotions & She is Elita One & Arcee's middle sister. * 'Breakaway '(Phil LaMarr): He Transforms into a F-35 Lightning II similar to Revenger of the Fallen version. Not only that, but in a straight line, there aren't many fliers that keep up with him. In battle he uses this to his advantage, dispensing with any aerial acrobatics, and simply relying on bombing runs at super-sonic speeds to get the job done * '''The Twins: Two Autobot brothers Skids and Mudflap. They like to think they're hard core, but when their guard drops, it turns out they're basically a couple of robot rednecks. Still, they can hold their own in a fight, and they are eager to show Optimus just how skilled they are. ** Skids (Tom Kenny): He and Mudflap's appearance is similar to the live-action films. However, he has two oversized arms. He transforms into green Chevrolet Beat. He's the smarter than his brother and more level-headed. Sometimes he and Mudflap don't get along as brothers but they always put aside their differences, something to do with a mission back on cybertron years ago ** Mudflap '(Bumber Robinson): He and Skids' appearance is similar to the live-action films, as he has two oversized arms as his brother. He transforms into an orange Chevrolet Trax. Unlike his brother, Skids, Mudflap is very hyperactive, noisy, argumentative, and eager. * '''Sideswipe '(James Remar): He is true to his function of Warrior. Though proficient with guns, he prefers melee combat to ranged weapons, and will employ any maneuver it takes to get close enough to the enemy to use his arm-mounted retractable Cybertanium swords similar to the live-action series. He's also a bit of a smart-aleck, with a somewhat sarcastic and impetuous attitude but a knack for strategy. Sideswipe transforms into a? red Lamburgini similar to his G1 and his design is based on his? live-action counterpart. He's rivasl with Sideways. * '''Sunstreaker * Red Alert * Bladix Maximus (): The Autobots' strongest & most poweful combiner, Bladix is a driect descendnat of Nexus Prime. Bladix wields The Cyber Caliber, Chaos Edge, & The Omni Saber. He is respected and feared among the Deception Ranks. ** Kingblade ** Gearbreaker ** Aerialblaster ** Blackshooter ** Electric * Salvage * Landmine * Skyhammer * Powerglide * Junimus Prime * Windcharger * Shadebreaker Prime * Lunafire Prime '''(Victoria Justice): The Teenage Tenchnorganic Daughter Of Optimus Prime & Elita One. She possesses the qualities & personalities on both her mother & father. She is a great leader with a great sense of wisdom & knowledge of Cybertron's history. Lunafire is known to The Autobots as a Junior Prime. * '''Road Block * Animon Prime * Armorhide * Tracks '(Jeff Glen Bennett): He acts like a gentleman and a scientist. Tracks transforms from a blue sports car into a winged robot. He's appearance is similar to his Generation 1 counterpart. * '''Hot Shot '(Mark Hildreth): The Autobot's bravest warrior and scout alongside his friend, Bumblebee. He transforms into a red, yellow and blue race car similar to his Transformers: Energon character. Не is a brave soldier; also he is very emotional, Determinant, experience has taught him to take things seriously when the situation demands it. He's a dynamic and understanding individual. He's another friend of Cliffjumper during the war, too bad he had to hear the new that he died. He has a thing for Arcee * 'Jolt '(Phil Morris): Transforms into a blue Chevrolet Volt similar to the live action film. he carries 2 electro-whips for combat. Like any prankster, he's pretty impulsive, and if trouble rears its head, you can bet Jolt is going to try to be in the middle of it. * '''Prowl (Nolan North): Transforms into a police car. Like Ratchet, and Bulkhead, Prowls appearance is similar to the Transformers Animated character. * X-Brawn '''(Paul St. Peter): He transforms into a tan/brown Hummer HX. He lives to pit himself against physical challenges and to prove his mighty strength. He has a military personality. He's one of the Elite Guard. * '''Side Burn * Blaster (): The Autobots' communication officer, he is kind of the eyes and ears of The Autobots, similar to his brother Soundwave. Unlike Soundwave, Blaster can talk. ** Ramhorn ** Eject ** Rewind ** Blockrock ** Rosenna * Kup (Ed Asner): The Autobots' oldest War Veteran, he is considered to be a legend along with Skyhammer & Lifesaver. Grimlock is Kup's biggest fan. * Blaxemaster * Evac * Dune Runner * Genesis Prime * Beachbomber * Rodimus Prime * Cosmos * Override * Alpha Trion * Offsight Zeta Prime * Yoketron (Vincent Tong): Drifter's Sensei during the Great War on Cybertron. Yoketron's appearance is similar to his Animated Counterpart. He is a master of many martial arts, including Circuit-Su, Metallikato, Crystalocution, diffusion, Tekkaido, Tahtib-tron and Laser Lathi. He taught many students except one, Bludgeon. He transforms into a japanese orochi with a gold, white and purple color. He's also part of the Autobot High Council. Years ago, after meeting his new student, Yoketron decided to train him instead of throwing him in the stockade by Brawn. Drift was a rebellious and cocky young upstart at the time, and so Yoketron tried to humble and ground him. Yoketron stripped him of his weapons and mods, and slowly trained Drift in the way of a swordsman and when Drift's training was complete, Yoketron turned hm to Ultra Magnus to join the Wreckers. He was the first Autobot to master the Great Sword. He appeared in Drift's and Ultra Magnus's flashbacks * Perceptor (Wally Wingert): The Autobots' Chief Scientist, Dedicated Astromoner, & Physicist and he is not interested at all in the mystical or supernatural. There's a paradox named after him, presumably one he theorized. Distant and antisocial, Perceptor speaks with a bluntness befitting a scientist. Like Optimus & Megatron, Perceptor and Shockwave used to be friends before the war. * Warpath '''(John DiMaggio): Another war hero which can transform into a crimson painted tank looks much like his Generation 1 counterpart. He's loud, boisterous, skilled, confident, devoted to his buddies, and probably a little deaf. His armor is tremendously thick; his skull no less. He loves to show off towards his fellow Autobots. * '''Scattorshot (Dee Bradley Baker): He spends a lot of time carefully planning out any battle tactics he and his teammates can use, and only expects as much time for careful planning and thoughtful action from the Decepticons. He transforms into a blue Land Systems OMC Ratel IFV with yellow patterns. He has a western accent. Scattershot is the leader of The Technobots. * Blurr ('''Roger Rose): The fastest Autobot alive who speaks fast too, He transforms into a Blue Racer which bares to his Animted counterpart. * '''Stratosphere (Travis Willingham): Transforms into a military transport plane. can transport an entire team half way around the globe, even military property and then supply high-altitude covering fire when they get there. In the air, he is virtually unbeatable, and he knows it; Stratosphere thinks he can take on just about any challenge all on his lonesome, and this becomes a distinct problem when the threat is on the ground, where his combat abilities are no great shakes. * Mirage (Dave Wittenberg): Red Formula One Race Car transformer. He has a french accent. He's very persuasive and when he engages Decepticons. * Wheelie (Davis Cleveland): Resident Minicon who hangs around Autobot HQ. His weapon of choice is an energon blaster. He's obnoxious and cocky. * Brains * Trailbreaker * Percura Prime * Livesaver '''(): an Old War Veteran like Kup and Skyhammer, he is old but has a lot of experience for the younger Autobots to learn. Lifesaver holds the record of killing the most powerful Decepticons. * '''Queball / Que * Ariastra * Evella Prime * Valiant * Quaesitorus Prime * Greenlight * Downshift * Metroplex '(): The Autobot Battle Station which transforms into a city-sized Autobot, He is loyal to Optimus Prime. he says "Metroplex Hields The Call Of The Last Prime". Dues to his gigantic size he can take down an entire army of Deceptions with his powerful artilery. * '''Omega Supreme '(Michael Dorn): The legendary Autobot Guardian who transforms into the Autobot warship Ark. Omega Supreme was the Autobots’ last line of defense against the Decepticons during the War on Cybertron. In robot mode, due to his gigantic size, Omega Supreme has incredible strength with his claw like arms, in which one of them transforms into a plasma cannon Wreckers The Autobots' combat fighting unit during the Great War, they can take on missions that are not capiable to do, Lead by Ultra Maguns. * 'Ultra Magnus '(Michael Ironside): Commander of the Wreckers & Optimus' key leiutenant during the war for Cybertron., who transforms into a Heavy Expanded Mobility Tactical Truck similar to his Transformers Animated character. He's strong, honest, and courageous, Evan responsible. He wields his Magnus Hammer formerly The Forge Of Solus Prime for combat. He was also part of The Autobot High Council along with good friend Yoketron. * 'Springer '(Dee Bradley Baker): Ultra Magnus's assistant who transforms into a RAH-66 Comanche helicopter. He's only ever risen to the middle of the Autobots ranks, he's still got smarts. Using his brains, he's able to come up with ways of using his strength and firepower that the enemy won't see coming to his commander. He's not much of a fighter, he's technical support * 'Wheeljack '(James Horan): Bulkhead's best friend from Cybertron, and a master swordsman. Wheeljack's appearance is similar to his Generation 1 counterpart. In "Con Job" he captured by Starscream, but managed to escape and help defeat Makeshift, a Decepticon spy who pretended to be him. Wheeljack's nickname is Jackie. He was also given a spot on Team Prime, but didn't take it because he wanted to see more of the galaxy. Wheeljack is scheduled to return in future episodes as Sierra's Guardian. He transforms into a white race car with green and red stripes. * 'Hot Rod / Rodimus I '(Chris Cox): Who is brash and headstrong, with an overwhelming self-confidence that borders on arrogance when he joined the Wreckers. He transforms into a yellow-orange sports car similar to his Animated character with red stripes. He's mastering hand-to-hand combat and a wide arrange of weaponry, as well as designing his cybertronian bow witch fires Energon arrows. He knew Tailgate when he was just a rookie before he joined the Wreckers. * '''Leadfoot (John DiMaggio): A Cockney-accented overweight? autobot? who transforms into a red racecar also similar to his DOTM-counterpart, he is the strategist of the wreckers. He speaks in a british accent. ** Steeljaw (): The Wrecker's cybertonian guard dog. When they need his expert tracking skills, Steeljaw puts both his advanced senses and his hydraulic jaws to work. He appears to be based on a Doberman. * Hoist (): The Wrecker's feild medic, He transforms into a teal/yellow? Ford F-350 simular to his G1 counterpart. * Road Rage (): The First of The 3 Female Wreckers, she is incredibly tough and a savage fighter. Road Rage is very short tempered, she can get angry very easily, so do not make her mad, unless some Decepticons have been asking for a death wish. * Xenia (): The Second Feamle Wrecker, she is skilled as a master swordswoman, and great scientist. Xenis is close firends with Bulkhead & Wheeljack after she joined The Wreckers. She is extremly loyal to The Autobot cause and willing to die for it. * Thunderstorm (): The Third Female Wrecker * Ruination (): The combined form of Impactor, Raodbuster, Whirl, Topspin, & Twin Twist. He is the Autobots version of Bruticus. He is the second most feared Autobot combiner along with Bladix Maximus. ** Impactor ** Whirl ** Twin Twist ** Roadbuster '(Paul Dobson): Muscle of the Wreckers. He transforms into a Grey Cadillac Monster Truck with gear markings. Roadbuster is another friend of Bulkhead during the war on Cybertron. He also has an unfortunate tendency to break stuff by accident due to his sheer strength and natural clumsiness. He's wrecked major throughfares and toppled skyscrapers in his zeal to be helpful; when he gets angry, he's capable of berserker charges. Ultra Magnus has faith in him if he does a good job of being Peter's guardian and bring the fight to Megatron. His hands transform into chainsaws for combat ** '''Topspin '(Phil LaMarr): The Wreckers Demolision's expert. He transforms into a blue racecar similar to the live-action film, DotM. He's proud of being one tough bot, and is more than happy to wear the scars to prove it. He's armed with dual ion blasters and frag charges, which can detonate in 40 sec before exploding. * '''Rotorstorm * Drifter '(Yuri Lowenthal): One of the Wreckers's only few Japanese members. Wields a samurai sword. Transforms into a cross between an Nissan Silvia S15 and the Mitsubishi FTO that resembles . He spends his time meditation and learns Cybertronian martial arts. He has He frequently clashes with his Decepticon rival Bludgeon, whom he doesn't consider a ''true martial arts master due to his use of dishonorable tactics techniques and wishes to fight him alone for his honor. Before he became a Wrecker, he was a Draft Dodger and Yoketron decided to train him instead of throwing him in the stockade by Brawn. Drifter was a rebellious and cocky young upstart at the time, and so Yoketron tried to humble and ground him. His weapon is the Great Sword, an ancient weapon that said to be extremely powerful, mainly because it drew power from spark energy, and as such must only be used in the most dire of circumstances. Dinobots: The Autobots' super powerful combat unil lead by Grimlock. * '''Grimlock (Gregg Berger): Leader of the Dinobots. He transforms into a mechanical Tyrannosaurus * Slugg '''(Rick Wasserman): Transforms into a mechanical Triceratops * '''Sludge (Jim Ward): Transforms into a mechanical Brachiosaurus * Swoop (Mark Allen Stewart): Transforms into a mechanical Pterodactyl. * Snarl (): Transforms into a mechanical Stegosaurus. * Wreckjaw (Jim Ward): A new Dinobot. He transforms into a mechanical Velociraptor * Paddles (): Transforms into a mechanical Parasaurolopus Aerialbots/Superion: The Autobots aerial combat & combiner unit under The leadership of Jetfire & Silverbolt. * Silverbolt '(Brian Bloom): Aerialbot commander. He transforms into a metallic silver Lockheed Martin X-35. He cares more for his friends than himself, and as a true believer in the Autobot cause, he would gladly sacrifice himself to protect them * '''Air Raid '(Liam O'Brian): He transforms into a F-15E Strike Eagle with blue hot rod flames. Air Raid has dedicated his life to tracking down the worst of them, spending centuries pursuing them all throughout the galaxy, and he intends to keep this up until every single one has been brought to justice * '''Fireflight (Rick Wasserman): He transforms into a red A-10 Thunderbolt. He is easily distracted, which is unfortunate * Terradive '(Jennifer Hale): Sole female member of the Aerialbots. She transforms into a F-14 Tomcat. Terradive is extremely agile and a skilled diplomat. She very determined and always ready for any mission, no matter how difficult. * '''Slingshot '(): Youngest Aerialbot in the team and the rookie. Maximals The Autobots Beastial Super Soldiers & counterparts to the Predacons, lead by Phoenix Primal. *'''Phoenix Primal *'Rattrap' *'Rhinox' *'Airazor' *'Blackarachnia' *'Sharkblade' The 9 The Autobots' paramilitary batalillion unit, they are lead by Majestrix Prima. *'Majestrix Prima' *'Longrange' *'Blackshot' *'Swiftshot' *'Coldbore' *'Novastar' *'Moonshine' *'Seashine' *'Velocity' *'Twilightveil' *'Portia' *'Eclipse' Prootectobots / Defensor The Autobots' civilian protection combiner unit the leadership of Hot Spot *'Hot Spot' *'Blades' *'Streetwise' *'Groove ' *'First Aid' Technobots / Computron The Autobots' techological intelligence combiner unit under the the leadership of Scattershot *'Lightspeed' *'Sttafe' *'Afterburner' *'Neoscone' Cybertron Elite Guard *'Kingalius Maximo' *'Quicksilver' *'Winterfrost' *'Sparkblaster' *'Wildshot' *'Gearbreaker' *'Overheat' *'Botanica' *'King Raid' Television Series Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Extras *Jack, Miko, Raf, Darius, & Sierra were chosen by Primus to be The Next Guardians Of Primus & New Primes during the events of Season 3, Beast Hunters. *June Darby is was chosen to be Solus Prime's successor. *More Autobots joined Tram Prime on their trip to Earth after The Fall Of Cybertron *Alpha Trion survived The Fall Of Cybertron & went to Earth *Lunafire Prime is The technorganic daughter of Optimus Prime & Elita One. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series Category:Story Category:TV Shows Category:Transformers Fanfiction